The Missing Diary
by BananaMonkeyTaco
Summary: Ruby has lost her diary. Not just lost, but stolen. Now Ruby, with the help of Blake, must solve this mystery, find the culprit, and get her diary back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I came up with an idea. I was thinking about GateMasterGreen's fanfic "Bloodstained Chessboard". In the beginning, Yang takes Ruby's diary. I started to think to myself, "What lengths would Ruby go to, just to get her diary back?" This is a story about that**

**This was made as of episode 10**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own RWBY, but sadly I don't *a single tear comes from my eye as I look away sadly***

It was a typical Saturday for Team RWBY. Everyone slowly got up at eight, except for Yang who sleeps in. Everyone made their own breakfast and went about their day. Blake would go to her hiding place to read. Weiss went to the library to study. Ruby, then had the difficult task of waking Yang up. They would all go through their day and come back for dinner. Then they would relax in their dorms. This was the time Ruby would write in her diary, which gives us one problem.

"GUYS HELP ME!" Ruby yelled, causing her teammates to jump out of their beds and activate their respective weapons.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Yang asked, after seeing no imminent threat.

Ruby looked down from her bunk frantic. "I can't find my diary!" she cried.

"Oh come on!" Weiss exclaimed sheathing her weapon and heading back to her textbook. Blake simply rolled her eyes before doing the same.

Yang on the other hand, rolled her eyes and asked, "Did you check under your pillow?"

Ruby nodded and said, "Yes. I checked under my pillow, under my bed, in my clothes, in my bag, in the kitchen cabinets," Ruby took a deep breath before finishing. "But I can't find it anywhere."

Yang was about to respond, when the door burst open.

"Where's the danger!" Jaune said, his shield up to block an attack and his sword ready. Ren came in behind him with his Jade Dragons raised at head height, scanning the room. All four girls stared at the two would-be heroes.

"Oh. Ruby just lost her diary," Yang said with a smile.

"Oh. Um. Well then," Jaune said embarrassed. "I guess we'll be going then. See ya later." Jaune said as he left and closed the door.

"So what are we going to do about my diary?" Ruby asked, bringing back the conversation to where it started.

"Ruby, you're diary is the black one with red sidings and a red rose on the front, right?" Blake asked.

"Yes," Ruby said delighted. "Did you see it?"

"Yeah, I saw it at a table in the library today," Blake said.

"Can you show me?" Ruby asked. Ruby saw Blake start to shake her head. "Pleeeeease?" Ruby said, clasping her hands together and giving Blake her best puppy eyes.

Blake looked at Ruby for a moment before sighing. "Fine," she said.

"Yay! Thank you Blake," Ruby said. "Now come on. Let's go," she continued, dragging Blake from her bed.

"I'm pretty sure it was on this table," said Blake pointing.

Ruby saw that her diary wasn't on the table, or any of the others for that matter. She was going to go ask the librarian if she saw her diary when Ruby felt something just wasn't right. She looked under the table and gasped. Under the table was a taped note. Ruby ripped off the tape and took the paper.

"What's that," Blake asked.

"Dunno," Ruby replied. "Let's find out." She read the paper out loud. "'If you're reading this, then I have your diary Ruby Rose.' Someone stole it? They're going to pay dearly when I find them. 'If you want to get you're diary back, then you're going to have to work hard and solve the mystery. Here's your first clue:

_I was full and green_

_Until someone burnt my knee_

_Look around my corpse_

_That's all burned and scorched_

_When we meet_

_You may fine a sheet_

_You'll remember this isn't a joke_

_For that sheet will be a note_

Solve the riddle and you'll find the next clue.' What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Ruby said. "Who does he think he is? Taking my diary like that. What should I do Blake?" Ruby asked the black haired girl.

"It seems as though you need to solve the mystery," Blake answer, allowing a little excitement to creep into her voice. Blake always liked mystery stories, and now it was happening to her in real life.

"But who would do such a thing?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Blake replied.

"Well Blake, looks like we have a diary to find," Ruby said.

**I think this could become pretty good. I'll probably update this along with Yang's Mission. Also I think this is one of the only mystery fanfics for RWBY right? Hopefully I can set a good example. By the way, I'm going to check with BlackenHearts to see if I can use his format in A Spot of Red where the stories will be in the same timeline but not in chronological order. Well now that I think about it, it's going to probably be resolved by the time this story is up.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. I will write the next chapter soon but I won't release it until someone solves the riddle (it's in the the show).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess my riddle making skills aren't very good. I say this because in less than two hours after releasing the previous chapter of this, someone immediately guessed the right answer. I wasn't really expecting that, but a promise is a promise.**

**This was made as of episode 10/11. I'm making this before 11 although I might edit this after 11.**

Weiss was in her dorm studying. Unlike any other time she studied in her dorm, it was quiet. This was because Ruby and Blake left to search for Ruby's diary, and Yang left shortly after, saying that she needed some fresh air. While all her teammates were gone, Weiss was enjoying the silence that accompanied their absence. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

"It was you wasn't it?" a familiar voice yelled in her ear.

Weiss screamed and fell off the bed, surprised at the yell.

"Confess Weiss!" Ruby continued. "Admit it and come clean."

Weiss stood up outraged. "What are you talking about!" she yelled back.

Blake put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Let me take it from here," she told Ruby.

"Fine," Ruby said, moving to the side.

Blake looked at Weiss calmly. "Just come clean Weiss. It will make everything a lot easier."

_Dear lord! Ruby even got Blake to play her silly game._ Weiss thought to herself. "What are you guys talking about," she said angrily.

"You know what we're talking about!" Ruby yelled. "Just give it up Weiss. We know you did it."

"What did I do!" Weiss yelled, glaring at Ruby.

"Ruby just calm down," Blake said, trying to calm down her young leader.

"No! I'm sick and tired of her lying to me," Ruby shot back. Turning to Weiss she said, "Just give me back the diary and we'll let you go."

"I NEVER TOUCHED YOUR STUPID DIARY!" Weiss yelled. She was furious now._ The nerve! Accusing me of theft for no reason! Why would I want her stupud diary anyway?_

"Oh," Ruby said._ I'm dead now, I should have never yelled at Weiss. Why would I think she took my diary? Why would she? Maybe I can apologize. _"Uh, Weiss? I'm really, really sorry."

"You damn better be," Weiss growled.

"Um, Weiss?" Ruby asked cautiously. "Since you're not the one who stole my diary, could you help me find out who did?"

"After yelling at me? I don't think so," Weiss said.

"There's a riddle," Blake said, mindful of the fact that Weiss loved riddles. She held out the letter with the riddle on it invitingly.

Weiss snatched the letter out of Blake's hand greedily. "Fine. I'll help," she said. "But only because there's a riddle."

Ruby beamed as Weiss skimmed over the letter to the riddle.

"Hmmm. This might be harder than it looks." Weiss said after looking at it for a minute.

"But you can still figure it out, right Weiss?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Weiss frowned. "What's something that's green?" she asked thoughtfully.

"The grass is green," Ruby suggested.

"Grass doesn't have a corpse when it dies," Weiss replied dismissively.

Getting an idea, Blake said, "Trees are green."

Weiss looked up at her. "They can be full and green."

"They can have a corpse that could be burned and scorched."

"That's it," Weiss said happily.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked. She had missed Blake's first comment about trees, so had been completely clueless as to what they were saying.

"There's a note on a burnt dead tree," Blake answered.

"Ok. But where is it?" Ruby asked.

Weiss and Blake frowned.

"If a tree died from burning, then it wouldn't have much of a corpse, would it?" Weiss asked no one in particular.

"What about the tree from the initiation?" Ruby asked after a couple moments of silence.

"That's it! That's the one," Weiss said. "Well, case closed."

"You're not going to help us?" Blake asked.

"I helped you solve the riddle," Weiss replied, laying back down on her bed. "You two are on your own now."

"Well Blake," Ruby said. "Let's get going."

Blake started walking to her bed. "Ruby, it's getting late. We would have to ask Professor Ozpin to go into the Emerald Forest anyways. We can do it tomorrow."

"Cone on Blake," Ruby said cheerfully. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Blake laid down in her bed and said, "Tomorrow Ruby."

"Fine," Ruby sighed as she got into her own bed.

**Ok. So I don't know exactly how I'm going to go about for the next chapter. Tomorrow might be chapter 2 in '50 Shades of Pink Fluff' although I don't know for sure. Yang's Mission Chapter 5 might be coming out soon.**

**By the way, the whole Ruby yelling thing was a good cop bad cop scene. Read it over if you didn't figure it out the first time. Just think of funny Ruby is, yelling at Weiss is a good idea *chuckles* oh Ruby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More reviews have come in. More right answers. More support that I'm no good at riddles. Anyways, don't know exactly how this chapter will be going, only know what I could guess to be about halfway or three-quarters into the chapter. Although I think you guys already know what's going to happen up to that point. **

**This was made as of episode 11**

Ruby and Blake were waiting outside of Ozpin's office. They hoped that he would allow them access to the Emerald Forest for the day so they could try to find the note. As they were thinking up different reasons to persuade Ozpin, the door opened.

"Hello girls," Ozpin said. "Beautiful day isn't it? Come and sit down so we can talk."

Ruby and Blake followed him inside, Blake closing the door behind her. They both sat in the chairs opposite Ozpin, and explained why they wanted to go to the Emerald Forest. He took a sip of his coffee after they were done explaining the situation.

"So you want to go into the Emerald Forest, which, by the way, is inhabited by some of the most fearsome Grimm, just to get your diary back?"

"Yes Professor Ozpin, we would," Ruby replied.

"Have you thought about contacting any of the staff at the school to help you find the culprit? This could very well be a trap," Ozpin said.

"Well if someone was trying to trap us, they would probably be after our teammates as well," Blake said. "It would be much easier to kill us all at once when we're not suspecting it, rather than killing me and Ruby just to have Yang and Weiss aware of their presence."

"So you just suspect this is an elaborate prank?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir, we do," Blake answered.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Very well then. You may go to the Emerald Forest for today, but just to get this note. Then I want you two to leave."

"Thank you Professor Ozpin," Ruby said happily. "We'll leave as soon as we find the note."

In the forest, they met very little opposition in the way of Grimm.

"This is weird Ruby," Blake said. "We should have met at least a Beowulf by now."

"I know," Ruby replied as she looked around for any sign of an ambush. "Maybe they're just taking the day off."

"What are they taking the day off from?" Blake asked, curious of the younger girl's logic.

"I don't know," Ruby replied. "But it's not like the Grimm knew we were coming. Even if they did, they would have set up a simple ambush by now."

"I know. It's just unsettling that there's no Grimm in sight," Blake replied.

"Hey, I think we're almost there," Ruby said.

Walking into the clearing, it was like nothing had changed. In fact, apart from the burnt tree, it didn't look like there was even a fight. _Not that there was a fight_ Ruby thought to herself.

"Come on," Ruby said, walking over to the burnt tree. "Let's see if there's a note."

Blake followed her. When they were almost halfway across the clearing though, Blake heard a faint growl behind them. Taking Gambol Shroud off her shoulder she turned around to check if there was anyone following them. She heard Ruby behind her taking out Crescent Rose. They starred both stared at the trees. For a moment they relaxed, and then a bird flew out of the tree. For a moment their eyes drew to the bird before looking back at the trees. Beowulfs started to swarm out of the trees.

Ruby raised Crescent Rose and shot down a few before doing a full spin, activating its scythe form to meet the first of the attackers. Blake stood at the ready to meet the oncoming Beowulfs, and then at the right moment she dashed straight at her first attacker. In a Beowulf's life, it learns that prey will never attack. Sometimes it'll defend itself, but never present an attack. For some reason though, this prey did.

For a moment there was confusion among the Beowulfs as they struggled to understand why the prey was attacking. Then they saw their fallen comrades and how small the prey was. Confusion turned into anger at the thought of these lesser beings killing them and they attacked with new vigor.

In the opening attacks of the battle, Ruby and Blake had already killed ten Beowulfs. Expecting the streak to continue, they almost failed to notice the Beowulfs regrouping for another attack.

Two Beowulfs jumped at Ruby. She shot one and recoiled back, leaving the other to die by her jumping back at it and slicing it with Crescent Rose. Unfortunately, the Beowulfs weren't done. Ruby found herself quickly surrounded by five Beowulfs. Thinking fast, she swung Crescent Rose at the Beowulf in front of her, making the scythe go behind its neck. Ruby shot Crescent Rose, and using the momentum of it, she cut the Beowulfs head clean off.

Ruby continued the momentum, and swung Crescent Rose in a narrow half-circle to her right, almost hitting the two Beowulfs there. They had quickly jumped out of the way however, but she wasn't worried about that. After the spin, she reversed her grip on Crescent Rose. She shot again to gain more momentum and to cut the two Beowulfs to her left, which were about to attack. The last thing those Beowulfs saw was the unexpected change in their prey's momentum.

Quickly doing a full spin and raising Crescent Rose so that it narrowly missed the two remaining Beowulfs, Ruby then slashed the first Beowulf with Crescent Rose. Crescent Rose hit the ground as the last Beowulf was about to strike. Ruby shot herself over it, doing a spin in the air so she could face its back. She then finished it off with one last swipe of Crescent Rose. Seeing more Beowulfs rushing to attack, Ruby shot Crescent Rose to jump back.

Blake barely avoided three Beowulfs attacking her at once. She quickly recovered from the initial attack and ran back at the oncoming Beowulfs. She dashed towards the middle of the three to slash its right side. The Beowulf parried the attack and Blake was left surrounded. Continuing her first attack, she unsheathed her katana to cut off the Beowulfs head. Using the clever-like sheath, she slashed upwards at the Beowulf to her right. The Beowulf blocked the attack while Blake continued the sheath's upwards motion. She suddenly spun around and slashed down on the right Beowulf with her sheath, while she stabbed the other Beowulf with her katana. After the five seconds that it took, the three Beowulfs were dead, but more were still coming from the trees. Blake jumped back to join Ruby while the Beowulfs regrouped for one last assault.

"We're going to have to make this attack count Ruby," Blake said, putting her sheath away.

"Got it," Ruby replied. She took out her regular magazine and replaced it with her more powerful one. She loaded Crescent Rose and crouched. "Ready when you are."

"Got it," Blake said. She took a calming breath before running at the horde of Beowulfs.

A few meters away from the horde, Blake pulled back her right arm and threw Gambol Shroud towards them. When it got behind the first Beowulf, Blake pulled the ribbon attached to Gambol Shroud. It shot the Beowulf behind the front line in the shoulder, while on the way back it cut the first Beowulfs neck, leaving it fatally injured.

Ruby rushed past Blake and shot behind her, letting her fly at the oncoming Beowulfs. Using her speed, she managed to cut five Beowulfs before they noticed. She swung Crescent Rose in a wide arc above her to hit a Beowulf in front of her. She jumped on its back and shot Crescent Rose and letting the recoil snap its neck. She let Crescent Rose slip off its neck so she could keep as much momentum as possible. She jumped off the Beowulf, pushing it to the ground to have its comrades trip over it.

Ruby raised Crescent Rose with her right arm and slashed down at a Beowulf in front of her. The Beowulf blocked it but Ruby spun Crescent Rose in a full circle, cutting two other Beowulfs as well as the first one.

The Beowulfs started running at Blake from both sides. She smiled and pulled Gambol Shroud in a huge arc to stab itself on a Beowulfs head. Pulling it back towards her, Gambol Shroud spun around and injured another four Beowulfs. Unlike her last throw, Blake didn't let the ribbon go all the way behind her. Instead, almost immediately after it passed her she tugged on it while spinning around. Gambol Shroud spun while going up in the air until Blake pulled it back down into another Beowulf. She pulled it back and quickly changed Gambol Shroud to its katana form since the Beowulfs were right in front of her.

Quickly, Blake lunged at the first Beowulf on the right, only to be parried by it. She quickly rolled under the coming attack, but as she finished the roll she cut across the Beowulf's stomach. She quickly stabbed the next Beowulf in front of her before stopping because there were Beowulfs all around her. Quickly changing Gambol Shroud, she spun around, causing it to hit all of the closest Beowulfs and causing the rest to quickly jump back.

After seeing over twenty of their pack killed in a matter of seconds, the Beowulfs quickly realized who the predators were, and who the prey was. First, only a couple ran away, then more and more, until almost all of the Beowulfs were running away, leaving the few who were only slightly injured to be finished off.

Ruby walked over to Blake, panting. "Whew, that was close."

"Yeah," Blake said, also breathing heavily. "I guess Ozpin was right. It was a trap."

"It was only Beowulfs though," Ruby said.

"That was a lot of Beowulfs though," Blake said. "If they hadn't all run away, we would've been in big trouble."

"Well let's just see if the note's here," Ruby said as she walked to the tree.

After a few minutes of searching, they found what they had come for. Ruby read the note out loud.

"'Did you enjoy those Beowulfs I sent you? I hope you did because they were a real pain to bring. I even got a scratch on my shield. Anyways, your next hint will be waiting for you back at your school. Be very observant, for this hint will be very subtle.' So this was a setup," Ruby said, looking up from the note.

"That's what it looks like," Blake agreed. "Let's head back to the school. Ozpin wanted us to go straight back."

"Ok," Ruby replied, putting the note in her pocket.

**Well it turns out that there wasn't a lot that I didn't exactly plan out. I knew that they would go to Ozpin and that they would fight Grimm, but I didn't foresee this chapter being all about the fighting. I originally planned out a quick fight, maybe a one or two Grimm. I never thought that they would be fighting a hoard of Beowulfs.**

**At first I wasn't going to write the part where Ruby and Blake go all out because of how fast they are and how much attention to detail would be needed, but it didn't seem right. Mainly because I was going to say 'It was a hard, bloody fight, but in the end, Ruby and Blake were victorious.' I was going to talk about them limping because of vague reasons for injuries. Luckily though, I did write the super fight scene. I'm pretty proud of myself for that fight scene too.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me how I can do better, seriously, don't tell me I'm perfect because I'm not… Yet. Hopefully Weiss doesn't beat me and being perfect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not very good at subtlety, am I? It never takes long until someone finds out what the next hint will be. Anyways, there probably won't be any fighting in this one because I've done a lot of fighting scenes this week.**

**If you're wondering about my hiatus, I've got the information on my profile.**

**This was made as of episode 11.**

**I updated the riddle because I think it wasn't very well done. It still has the same answer though.**

"I wonder who's doing all of this," Blake wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Ruby replied. "But they're very good at it."

"Speaking of which, I wonder what the next hint is," Blake said. She glanced around the courtyard just in case there was a note somewhere.

"I wonder where it'll lead us," Ruby said. "But for now we should tell Ozpin we're back."

"And I'm glad to hear it," Ozpin said behind them. The two girls jumped in surprise.

"Professor Ozpin," Ruby said. _How does he do that?_ "Good to see you."

"So how did your investigation go?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby and Blake looked at each other before answering. "We found the note, but we were attacked by a horde of Beowulfs just before," Ruby said. _Please don't make us stop._

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug before saying, "Hmm. Are you girls still sure you want to continue with this?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir, we do," Blake nodded.

"Well tell me if you're ever in need of a teacher's assistance," Ozpin said smiling.

"Ok," Ruby replied. After Ozpin left, Ruby turned to Blake. "Where should we go now?"

Blake thought for a moment, and then her eyes widened. "Wait I second," she said. "The note said that they lured the Beowulfs right?"

Ruby nodded, not quite understanding. "Yeah, but how does that tell us who did it?"

"The note also said that they even got a scratch on their _shield_," Blake said.

Ruby's eyes widened as she understood the meaning of the note. "So that must mean it's either Jaune or Pyrrha."

"Right," Blake replied. "I think it's time we gave Team JNPR a visit."

Ruby knocked on Team JNPR's door.

"Who is it?" Jaune called from inside.

"It's Ruby and Blake," said Blake as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok just give me a second," Jaune said. Ruby and Blake could hear what sounded like a weapon being transformed. Then Jaune opened the door. "Come on in," he said, opening the door wider. He bowed and swept his arm inwards. Blake rolled her eyes while Ruby gave Jaune a smile.

"What can I help you with?" Jaune asked after he closed the door.

"Where's Pyrrha?" Blake asked.

"I think she went training," said Jaune.

"Were you cleaning a weapon or something?" Ruby asked. "We heard something like a weapon being transformed."

"Yeah, I was cleaning my shield," Jaune said. "Someone stole it yesterday."

"So you did steal my dia-" Ruby stopped, her mind processing what Jaune said. "Wait. Someone stole it yesterday?"

Yeah, I found it on my bed an hour ago," Jaune said. "Only problem is that there's this weird scratch on it." Jaune took out his shield and activating it. Just like he said, there was a big weird scratch on it.

"I don't believe you," Ruby said.

"What?" Jaune asked, not comprehending.

"I think you stole my diary, led the Beowulfs to me and Blake today, and now you're trying to get rid of the evidence. You only say it was stolen now because you were caught."

"Huh?" Jaune said. "Wait, you're diary? Why would I steal your diary?"

"I don't know," Ruby said. "Why did you?"

"I don't think he did it Ruby," Blake said calmly. Ruby and Jaune looked at her. "That scratch looks like it could've been a Beowulf."

"Huh?" Jaune looked closer at the scratch. He turned his shield from side to side and said, "I guess it kind of does, doesn't it."

"And that's what I'm saying," Ruby said, exasperated.

"Ruby, look at the scratch closer," Blake said. When Ruby looked at the scratch Blake continued. "It looks like whoever let the shield get scratched, didn't really know how to use a shield."

"She's right," Jaune agreed. "At the beginning of the scratch, it looks normal. After a couple of inches though, it starts going diagonally, as if they tried to push the attack off of the shield. You're supposed to let the attack go across the shield, and then attack, but this person must be used to just pushing an attacker away."

Ruby wasn't quite convinced so Blake gave another reason. "Jaune may not be the best fighter in Beacon. No offence Jaune," she added. Jaune shrugged, it was true. "But I don't think he would make a mistake that bad."

Ruby gave up, Blake was right. Also she knew Jaune wasn't the kind of person to pull a prank. "Fine, but then what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Blake said.

Jaune deactivated his shield again. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't help you gu- Ow, what's that?" When Jaune put down his shield, he had gotten a cut from it somehow. Looking closer, he noticed that a piece of paper was taped to his shield.

"Another hint," Ruby said, excited. "Hand it over."

"Sure," Jaune said, handing the note over to Ruby.

"What does it say?" Blake asked.

"It says 'Good job. You're really getting good at this detective business. Too bad you will probably never guess where to go next. I'll give you a hint though:

_I am tall when I'm young_

_But short when I'm old_

_While with life, I do glow_

_But the touch of fire, is my foe_

If you can solve that riddle, then use it to learn about it.'"

"I can't help you with that," Jaune said.

"That's alright Jaune," Ruby said. "Weiss is really good with riddles. Well, see you later Jaune."

"Bye Ruby, see ya Blake," Jaune said as they left.Looking down at his shield he thought, _Did they really need an actual Beowulf to scratch it? Couldn't they have just scratched it a little with a knife?_

**Sorry about it being really short today, I'm trying to get some backup stories since I've been writing for the next day for a while. With this story I'm a day ahead but I'm going to write another later so I'll be two days ahead. I'm doing this because it's a bit stressful when I'm on a time limit.**

**But about the story, who thinks they can solve the riddle. If you're able to (which will probably be everyone who guesses) then try and also guess where the next hint will be.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. I'll see you all in the next story.**


End file.
